How could you
by VampFan539
Summary: Bella seems to think Edward forgot something important. one-shot


Disclamier: Stephine Myers owns Twilight, New Moon and Eclispe.

I slammed the door to my bedroom shut and angrily walked over to my window, slamming it down as well. That would show him I meant business. I turned quickly, which was a bad move, and promptly fell flat on my face. Damn I hadn't done that in a long time, usually Edward caught me before my body could hit the ground. Oh yeah, that's right he probably forgot that I'm a danger magnet. Just like he forgot it was our one year anniversary of us getting together. I know he's a guy, but hello he's also a mind reader. Surely he could have read Alice's mind, hell she hadn't shut up about it for a week straight. All I had heard from her was

"Awww…I remember mine and Jaspers first anniversary."

Then she had told me all about their trip to Paris and the candlelight dancing on the Eiffel tower, followed by things that made me blush several shades of red. Really I hadn't needed all the details, but she figured I would need them for after Edward changed me. Yes, I had received the sex talk from Alice. I'm still quiet disturbed from the whole experience. I haven't been able to look her in the eye since.

A knock at my door startled me out of my thoughts.

"Bells you okay in there? Did something happen between you and Edward?"

I could hear the hope in Charlie's voice but I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction, of thinking this was the end. Which it wasn't , we were just having our first real fight. If one could call it that. Seeing as how I hadn't said one word to Edward about being angry.

"I'm good dad, just waiting for Edward to call."

"Okay, I've got to go to work. Be safe bells." and with that he was gone.

I got up gathered my thing for a bath, yes Mr. Bubbles would make my day all better, grinning to myself I pulled out Mr. Duck. Hey, what can I say this eighteen year old loves her rubber duckie. I still hadn't forgiven Emmett for stealing Mr. Duck last month and then he had threatened to sell him on e-bay, unless I paid the ransom of one billion dollars. I hugged Mr. Duck tighter, trying to block out the horrible memory. At least he was safe now, Edward had saved him from the clutches of the evil one. I frowned at Mr. Duck.

"Oh thank you for reminding me of him." I threw the duck at a random corner, which was another stupid move by yours truly. Mr. Duck bounced off the wall and hit me square in the forehead. Great I'm sure Alice saw that in a vision, and now is currently on the floor laughing her ass off. I slowly bent down to pick up Mr. Duck.

"I'm sorry friends again?" his silence was my answer, so I took that as a yes. I gathered my stuff once again and headed off to the bathroom.

20 minutes later

Bath time was uneventful, but it did calm down my nerves. I opened my bedroom door and nearly fell over in shock. My bedroom was littered in white rose petals they were everywhere. A small teddy bear sat in the middle of my bed, holding a note. I quickly grabbed it up, and nearly died of laughter. The bear had a count Dracula type cape on and little fangs. Yeah, okay I know vampires don't have fangs, but it was cute none the less. I sat the bear down and opened the note.

My Angel,

I would never forget you. You're my world, please come outside.

Love for eternity,

Edward

I rushed to get on my shoes, this is in a way what I had wanted. I raced down the stairs, only stumbling once on the way, and out the front door. I stopped and the edge of my drive way. There next to a horse and buggy stood Edward.

"Oh, wow Edward you didn't have to do this…." He casually strolled next to me, gathering me up in his embrace.

"Yes, I did. I would have done more, but I know how much you hate me spending money on you. I never would forget the best day of my life. I just wanted to surprise you. Which you have no idea how hard it was keeping Alice quiet." he kissed me gently on the lips.

"I love you Bella, everyday you are my heaven."

"I love you to Edward. I'm sorry I was so weird and distant today I thought you had realized that you were not meant for me, and I was hurt."

"Never think that again. We were meant for one another. The reason I was changed was because you weren't born yet and heaven knew we had to be together."

I felt the tears start to fall down my face. I kissed him again. Edward and I began the short walk to the buggy.

"Come on love, we have all evening to be together." I vowed to myself that I would never under estimate Edward again.

Well that's all folks. Please review for the love of my sanity. J


End file.
